1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing carbonate, more particularly, to a method for producing metal carbonate.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal carbonate is an important material for industry and is widely used in medical and industrial fields. For example, zinc carbonates are used as nutrient or medicine for zinc-deficient diseases or as astringent for cosmetics. Zinc carbonates are also major components of fire-resistant compositions or absorbents for hydrogen sulfide used in petroleum cracking. Iron carbonates may also be used as absorbents for hydrogen sulfide or as additives for animal feeds.
It is known that zinc carbonates can be produced through many processes. Currently, many zinc carbonates are synthesized through the following known synthetic route (which can be seen in the description of U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,415):3ZnO+2CH3COOH+CO2+H2→ZnCO3·Zn(OH)2·ZnO+2CH3COOHAs illustrated by the above equation, the product zinc carbonates mixed with Zn(OH)2 and ZnO can be obtained. However, the known processes for producing zinc carbonate or metal carbonate are complicated and energy-consuming. In addition, further product separation or purification is often required for high-purity applications.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method for producing metal carbonate to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.